


Last Names and Late Night Snuggles

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Series: Poly Ulrich/Aelita/Jeremie [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Multi, Talking About The Future, They're just cuddling, they've got Ulrich on a timer so they both get to be little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: Cuddling before bed brings out a semi serious conversation, and Ulrich makes a lot of sense.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Ulrich Stern, Ulrich Stern/Aelita Schaeffer/Jeremie Belpois
Series: Poly Ulrich/Aelita/Jeremie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Last Names and Late Night Snuggles

"You're being awfully quiet back there, princess, what's on your mind?" Ulrich looked over his shoulder to where Aelita had her face nuzzled into his back.

"Just thinking about when we all get married-" Ulrich blushed at how matter of factly she said it "-what last name we're all going to do. Are we going to go alphabetical, reverse alphabetical, we can draw straws for who goes first, I don't know."

"I thought Stern-Belpois-Stones had the best ring to it," Jeremie shrugged.

"I assumed we were all going for Belpois, to be honest," Ulrich held Jeremie a little closer. "I mean, I'm dropping Stern as soon as possible and I figured the smaller the paper trail on "Stones" the better, given that it's a fake name."

Before anyone could respond, Aelita's phone went off and Ulrich chuckled as he carefully dislodged himself from between them to turn onto his other side, drawing Aelita in close as Jeremie snuggled against his back.

"You make a very good point, Ulrich," Aelita nodded under his chin. "Plus it'll be easier when we have kids to all have a simple last name."

"I agree. And not just because it's my name that ended up being the one chosen," Jeremie laughed. He pressed his face into Ulrich's back and noticed how tense he was. "Ulrich, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just… When Aelita mentioned kids it kinda took me by surprise. I haven't really thought about if I wanted kids or not. I mean I do! I know I want kids someday, I just… Don't know if I'll be good enough for them or if-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ulrich," Aelita pushed herself up onto her elbow to have the high ground. "You will be nothing like your father. Our children will grow up loved and cherished and you will be the most amazing dad in the world, do you understand me?"

Ulrich looked up at her, wide eyed before chuckling softly. "Whatever you say. I… Might need some more convincing when it comes down to that, but for now I'll just take your word for it."

"Darn right you will," Aelita nestled herself in his arms again and smiled. "I love you. And so does Jeremie. Do you really think we'd love you so much if we thought you'd be anything like him?"

"That's fair, I just have anxiety," Ulrich held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "But let's work on the getting married part before we think about kids."

"I agree with Ulrich," Jeremie kissed between his shoulder blades. "Wedding first."

"Ooh, as long as we're cuddling and talking future, what should our wedding colors be?" Aelita reached an arm over Ulrich to rest on Jeremie's hip.

Ulrich flushed and shrugged. "I dunno, I was kinda daydreaming a while ago, thinking about that and I got an idea I'm kinda fond of. It kind of requires a spring wedding though and I didn't know how you two felt about it."

"Well, tell us! I'm sure it's a good idea!" Aelita leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Okay so, I was thinking of not having a set color theme, more… pastels. Like I can't see you in a dress that isn't a super pale pink, and like Jer and I in white tuxes, him with a light blue vest and tie and me with green, and the wedding party would be able to pick any color as long as it's pastel enough?"

"Oh I love that," Jeremie grinned into Ulrich's back. "And for the record, I also can't imagine Aelita in anything but a pink dress."

"Okay, that idea blows mine out of the water," Aelita giggled. "I was thinking blue and green, like ocean themed. I was going to get an all white dress, but if we're putting a pink gown on the table, I'm not gonna say no!"

Ulrich laughed and relaxed. "I mean nothing is set in stone, it was just an idea I had."

"It's a good idea," Aelita smiled. "I like it."

"I'm glad," Ulrich sighed. Jeremie's phone went off moments later and he shifted back so that he was holding Jeremie again. He kissed the top of his head and sighed. "Aelita got to sleep in my arms last night, so can we shut the timers off for tonight? I'm ready for bed."

"I guess," Aelita pouted against his back jokingly. "Good night, boys."

"Night, Princess."

"Night, 'Lita."


End file.
